The Cult Of Altruists
The morning is early. 8:17am, to be precise. Richelle has been at work for just over an hour, and is already bored (resulting to flicking around a pencil). She then turns her attention to the Mansion front door, which opens quickly and then closes again. In walks a man, in a trench coat, smart trousers and smart shoes. It is then visible he is wearing a scarf, and probably shut the door so quickly because of the heavy snow outside. Richelle props herself up in her desk chair, and puts on her best smile. The man then smiles back, and greets Richelle. Hello Says the man. Can I help you? Replies Richelle, who is somewhat confused. ''I need you to show me to... The man says, before Richelle stands up and points to a map on a wall nearby. This map is obviously one of the whole Mansion. The man nods, and as Richelle stays standing in front of him, he slowly pulls out a large knife from the back of his trousers. He does it in a sly way, so Richelle has no way of knowing what he is doing. As she slowly leans her head to one side to have a peek, he pulls the knife in front of him, and stabs Richelle directly in the stomach. As Cronus was watching on CCTV, after the event he described it as 'all moving in slow motion, like a movie'. As soon as the blade connects, Mike is heard sprinting (in large thud noises) towards Reception, and he then takes down the man with force. The man is still standing still, with a smile on his face. Mike doesn't kill him, however. Cronus then arrives about a minute after, shaking his head and screaming for help. This alerts Barry, Eugene, and Nigel who are in the immediate area. Barry runs in shouting and crying, and holds Richelle in his arms. As he does this, Eugene walks towards the scene and collapses to one knee, almost making an 'urgh' sound as he does it. Tears slowly stream from his eyes, to the already-bloodied floor. Richelle is quickly rushed off by Mansion Doctors on a bed; she is alive but in a critical condition. The man is taken away by Mike and Cronus, and thrown in room #79. Room #79 is desolate as of late, and so is used, in this case, for interrogation. Mike stands guard outside the room and Cronus paces up and down the corridor outside, frantically as he keeps trying to phone someone on a satellite phone. As he finally gets through to whoever he is calling, all he says is four words - We need you two - before hanging up and rushing off to his office. Mike continues to stand guard of the room. Hours pass, and then a knock is heard at Cronus' office door. Come in... He says, blandly, with no emotion. In walk the two Mansion CEO's! They are both wearing black suits, complete with blazers and a skinny black tie. Each CEO has their sunglasses on still, and they both are sporting large, but styled beards. They both enter without saying a word, and sit in front of Cronus at his desk. So... We have a problem Cronus tells them, before hiccuping. We know... The CEO with longer hair replies. He then removes his sunglasses. Have you been drinking, Cronus? He asks. Cronus seems to discard the question, before taking a sip of whiskey on his desk. Then he pours more from a decanter, which is only one quarter full. The second CEO grabs the decanter after, and puts it by his foot on the floor. That's enough for you, Cronus He says - before removing his sunglasses too. What the fuck are we gonna do!? Richelle might DIE! Cronus shouts. JUST calm down, Cronus. We have this under control the second sharply dressed man tells him. He then continues; Richelle is recovering downstairs, she will live. She will be out for around two weeks, but the blade did not pierce anything in a severe way. Now, show us to the offender's room... he finishes, before nodding his fellow suit-wearer, who is sipping a glass of water. They both put their sunglasses back on, and CEO #2 picks up a small metal briefcase. Cronus stands up, and has to regain his balance for a second. After, they proceed to room #79. Meanwhile, Richelle is recovering in the bnKlinical ward. This is a private ward, only for Mansion employees. It is always in immaculate condition, and operated by mainly machines. However, Dr. Freiding is the lead surgeon and exclusive to this ward. We only call him in under very serious conditions, and he is responsible for Richelle's recovery. Surgery was a success for Richelle, and she wakes up. Although she is extremely groggy and tired, she wakes up enough to thank the Doctor, before sleeping again. About ten minutes after, the CEO's and Cronus arrive at the door to room #79. Cronus tells Mike to go, as things are under control. He speeds off, and the elevator is heard moving. On peering into the small window, in the door, CEO #1 sees the man tied to a bed, shirtless. Both CEO's nod at each other, and then tell Cronus to wait here, and do not come in under any circumstances. The door opens, and this startles the man. Both CEO's walk in, before removing their blazers, and sunglasses. Cold in here, isn't it? Says CEO 1. CEO simply replies with a nod. Instead of focussing on the cold, he has hate and anger visible in his eyes. The man then talks. So, you're gonna let me go now? I'm so cold, and hungry, I just need to go ho-'' ''Shut your fucking mouth Says CEO 1. You should tell us exactly why you walked into the Mansion of Delights this morning, and stabbed Richelle Founders. For your own good he adds. CEO 2 walks over slowly, rolling his sleeves up. He looks angry, and punches the man in the face, breaking his nose in the process. You fuck... you broke my fucking nose! The man cries out, much to the amusement of CEO 2. CEO 1 moves closer to the man, and grabs him by the face which is now covered in blood; What is your name? He asks. The man then smiles, and spits blood at CEO 1. CEO 1 then smirks, before wiping the bloody spit on his sleeve, before rolling his up. He then takes a gun from his back holster, aims at the man and is about to pull the trigger before CEO 2 intervenes and stops him. My name is Fred the man says. Not that it matters any more... You're gonna kill me, I know. He adds. Both CEOs look towards the floor, confirming Fred's statement. But first, we need information. Why did you hurt our Richelle? How did you find the Mansion? Asks CEO 2. I live in the forest nearby. I am part of the Altruist Cult; We are not violent people but we believe you were housing a witch here. So I was chosen to act. She deserves to die Fred explains. A look of confusion covers both CEOs faces. Tell us more CEO 2 says, to which Fred responds quickly; Fuck you, and fuck that witch bitch! CEO 2 then turns around angrily and walks towards the small metal briefcase. He picks it up, and sits it on the end of the metal framed bed Fred is tied to. In the meantime, CEO 1 is putting on his blazer and sunglasses. CEO 2 takes out a small test-tube, with something slug-like wriggling inside. It is almost as big as a slug, however lashing side to side very quickly. This changes Fred's facial expression rapidly. He starts struggling, and both CEOs laugh. CEO 2 looks closely at the tube; This is going to be special. This is for Richelle he says. CEO 1 then holds Fred still as he can, and CEO 2 opens the test tube. He then places a finger each side of Fred's belly button, and this sends chills up Fred's body. Goosebumps are seen forming all over his body, much to the amusement of both CEOs. CEO 2 then places the open end of the test tube over Fred's belly button, and the thing inside flops out on top of Fred's stomach. CEO 2 picks it up by its 'tail' (see photo) and it slowly opens up, and crawls inside Fred's belly button. Fred is screaming in agony, and throws up which now covers the floor and his own body in sick as well as blood. Both CEOs exit the room and watch from outside. Fred is seen wriggling in pain, before his stomach explodes and his body is strewn all over the floor and walls. On the bed now sits a larger, slimy baby Gruejor. Cronus is standing still, possibly due to shock, as the CEOs disappear into the darkness of the corridor. Cronus then walks off himself, before returning to his office. When he gets there, both CEOs are waiting for him. Is that not the end of it? Asks a now-sober Cronus. The shock possibly sobered him completely up. You know what to do next. Send Mike, Mikelle, and Max out to the forest. Kill them all CEO 1 responds. They then both walk off, for good this time... Cronus picks up a walkie-talkie, and calls for Mike, Mikelle, and Max to meet him in the Mansion gardens. They all appear, although Max is a minute late. He turns up covered in blood, with his axe also bloody. He is only wearing a thin white t-shirt, with khaki shorts and flip-flops. The three of them are sent out to find the cult. As they do, Max is sent in first (as he's the only out of the three who can actually talk). Max confidently walks towards a group of three people standing around a campfire Are you guys from the Altruist Cult? He asks cheekily. One of the men nods, before pushing Max away. Now fuck off weirdo the man replies. Max immediately pulls out his trusty axe, before cutting down the man and his accomplice in a split second. He then turns the axe on the third member of the group, a female. As she has started to run away, Max throws the axe from afar and it sticks into her head. At this point, many more Cult members run out from the trees and charge towards Max. Mike jumps out from some foilage, and Mikelle appears from a tree. The three of them slaughter every single person at the camp. Mike is seen cutting a mans legs off with his claws, before stuffing the legs into a different mans face. It is a very gory scene, with at least ten bodies over the forest floor. However, one young woman is still alive. Max, Mike, and Mikelle stop still. Max then turns to the woman; Go now... And if any of you remain, tell your buddies to NEVER visit the Mansion again Max, Mike, and Mikelle disappear into the darkness. Richelle will recover, but the scenes today at the Mansion will haunt her forever. We are looking at installing a security pod at our main door, which the visitor has to stand in before being let in. This could possibly lead to a machine-led search of the persons body, to see if they have any weapons. Richelle will continue working for us, as will everyone else. Barry was extremely worried and upset for Richelle's wellbeing during the incident, as were others. It's times like these, where all freaks and freak-ettes of the Mansion come together. After all, we are FAMILY.